


This is impossible - Only if you believe it is

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alice!Ten, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, LuTen relationship, M/M, Mad Hatter!Lucas, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Plot With Porn, Smut, TaeKai mentioned, Ten is wearing a dress, They/Them pronouns for Ten, XiuChen mentioned, dark au, established LuTen relationship, no happy ending, nonbinary Ten, sparkling pornography, the sex is consensual, this is probably crazy, white rabbit Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: When Ten heard a noise from behind them they turned their head and were face to face with a red-eyed Byun Baekhyun, with white hair and white rabbit ears.“Where do you think you are going, Alice. You are already running late. Master won’t be happy about that.”Ten couldn’t hold back the scream that left their mouth and the next thing they knew was that they were pulled into the hole in the ground by the rabbit. Then they were falling, surrounded by darkness.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!!
> 
> I lost track what I was doing while writing and this went probably more crazy than I had expected. But I regret nothing xD
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

Their head hurt. A lot.

It was the first thing Ten realised when they came back to consciousness. A small groan slipped from their mouth and they pressed a hand against their head. Their mouth felt dry, their throat sore and their stomach felt queasy, even a little nauseated.

Slowly Ten pushed themself up into a sitting position, taking in their surroundings. It wasn’t their room at home that much was clear. It was about the same size, but round, with naked grey stonewalls. There was one door and two larger windows, the floor was covered with carpets. There was a fire burning in the fireplace opposite the bed Ten was sitting in and made the room warm and cosy. But it also cast weird shadows around the room and despite the warmth, Ten shivered.

Where were they? How did they get here? What happened?

The last thing Ten remembered was that they had been on the way to Taeyong’s annual college Halloween party and that Ten had seen a white rabbit. It was a strange occurrence and maybe they shouldn’t have been following it, but Ten had always been too curious for their own good and that had gotten them into trouble more than once in their young life.

The rabbit had scampered into the woods and Ten went after it, ignoring the darkness, ignoring the gut feeling that told them that this wasn’t a good idea. But a white rabbit here in their small town? Ten needed to know where it came from.

It had seemed whenever Ten hadn’t been able to follow or keep up with it, the rabbit waited for them and started moving when it was sure Ten caught up. Which had been weird and should have made them stop or even turn around and return to the street. But Ten walked on, stumbling over fallen branches and slipping on the wet leaves that had fallen to the ground with the latest rainstorm yesterday. The short baby blue dress Ten was wearing and the black thigh highs did nothing to keep them warm. The pretty ponytail they had put their hair into was probably ruined by now as well. Ten shivered, hands wrapping around their upper arms and rubbing to provide at least a bit of warmth.

When they thought they had lost the rabbit again, they saw them sitting in front of a big tree, waiting patiently once again. Ten started to wonder if rabbits could get rabies? They were mammals so it was totally possible for them to get infected through a bite. But it didn’t seem to be aggressive or limping, which would be typical for an infection with rabies.

Ten shuddered again when the rabbit jumped into the tree and vanished.

What the actual fuck?

Ten walked closer to the tree, slowly kneeling down to the floor and looking inside the darkness of the open tree stump, but they couldn’t see anything. Ten placed one hand onto the bark and leaned forward to get a closer look. Ten wasn’t able to see the rabbit. The tree must be bigger than it seemed. They put the second hand on the other side of the entrance and moved one leg forward tentatively. When nothing bad happened Ten bent forward, seeing the outlines of another hole in the ground.

The rabbit must have vanished inside. Which was a pity. Ten would have loved to see it more closely. So Ten started to move back to get out of the tree and back to the street so they could get to Taeyong’s party. Ten was already running late and they were sure that Taeyong would be fretting over them as soon as they arrived, like the mother hen he was.

When Ten heard a noise from behind them they turned their head and were face to face with a red-eyed Byun Baekhyun, with white hair and white rabbit ears.

“Where do you think you are going, Alice. You are already running late. Master won’t be happy about that.”

Ten couldn’t hold back the scream that left their mouth and the next thing they knew was that they were pulled into the hole in the ground by the rabbit. Then they were falling, surrounded by darkness.

Ten must have passed out. Who brought them here? Where were they?

Ten had no idea. And why did the rabbit call them Alice? Why was the rabbit able to talk?

When this was a sick joke from their friends, Ten would be furious. This wasn’t funny at all. This was actually very sick and Ten wanted to get out, to go home. Ten moved to the side of the bed before they realised that there was a shackle around their ankle. Ten’s heart started to beat faster, they could feel their pulse skyrocketing and the panic to start within. Were they in danger? Had someone kidnapped them? But who would do that and what would they get from kidnapping Ten? Their parents weren’t filthy rich or something, just ordinary people with mundane jobs and Ten never considered themself popular. They were normal, boring even.

So why would this happen to them?

“Fuck,” they swore under their breath, fingers reaching for the shackle, trying to open it.

Ten could feel the tears starting to fill their eyes. They wanted to get out, they wanted to go home and hide under their blanket, maybe slip into Mark’s bed for some cuddles just to feel safe. They even would go so far and go to Taemin and Jongin for some comfort.

Ten’s fingers scrambled over the cold metal around their ankle, tears of frustration falling from their eyes because the shackle didn’t move. A sob escaped Ten and they buried their face in their hands, shoulders shaking as they started to cry. Why did they have to follow that damn rabbit … that had looked like Baekhyun at the end. Baekhyun whom no one had seen in over six months and no one knew where he went. Not even Taemin or Jongin and they had been best friends with Baekhyun since childhood.

Baekhyun had been gone from one day to the other.

Ten heard some rustling from their right, which made the hair on the back of their neck starting to rise. They tried to ignore it, but there was definitely someone or something moving next to them and Ten really hoped it wasn’t Baekhyun.

This felt like a nightmare.

When something warm touched their hand, Ten screamed and tried to get away, but the fingers that wrapped around their wrist held them in place.

“Ssshh,” the other one tried to calm Ten. “No need to cry, my sweet Alice. You are safe here.”

Ten’s breath hitched, their heart stopped beating for a moment and their eyes, still covered with their hands, grew wide in shock. Ten knew that voice. They would recognise that voice forever, until the day they would die. Ten hadn’t heard it in over a year. Not since he had gone missing.

Ten lowered their hands, huge eyes fixated on the person in front of them.

“Yukhei …” they whispered.

Ten couldn’t breathe, hands shaking, thoughts running a million miles per second.

Yukhei had been their boyfriend for nearly three years before he went missing on some undercover mission for the police. Ten, and all their friends, had thought Yukhei was dead even though the police had never been able to find any evidence about him being killed. They had never found Yukhei’s body. Ten had mourned their lost love for all the time, had only been able to get back on track recently. Tonight’s party would have been the first they attended since Lucas’ disappearance.

He nearly looked the same as on the morning Ten had seen him for the last time. Dark hair tousled like he had been raking his long fingers through it just a few moments ago, plump peachy lips still looking so kissable and Ten wanted nothing more than to be kissed by Yukhei again, to be held by him. Yukhei’s chocolate brown eyes were fixated on Ten, a small smile playing around his lips when he reached out for Ten again.

“My pretty Alice. Finally, you found your way to me, after all this time.” Yukhei cupped one of Ten’s cheeks with his hand, thumb caressing the soft skin beneath their eye. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Yukhei’s deep voice sent shivers down Ten’s spine but they still were wary about his behaviour, the slightly mad glint in his eyes and why he was calling them ‘Alice’ and not Ten, or Chittaphon, was beyond their knowledge. Yukhei was also wearing weird clothes. A brown-red leather vest beneath a heavy-looking coat with rose patterns carved into the leather-lapels, a red cravat wrapped around his neck and the leather pants hugging his legs like a second skin.

Yukhei looked devilishly handsome and Ten felt enthralled by his looks, crazily lost in their happiness to see him again and the need to wrap him in their arms and kiss him breathless. Ten had missed him so much, had mourned his loss even though they knew that he couldn’t be dead and Ten had never stopped hoping.

“Yu … Yukhei,” Ten hiccuped. “Are … are you real?” They placed their fingers over Yukhei’s hand because they didn’t trust their eyes after they had seen a white rabbit turn into Baekhyun. “Have I gone mad?”

Yukhei smiled at them. “I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. We all are here.” Yukhei let his eyes roam over Ten before he tugged a loose strand of their ponytail behind their ear. “Look at you, all dolled up for me. All pretty for your Lucas.”

“Who … who’s Lucas?” Ten asked, new fear spiking within them.

“Oh Alice,” Yukhei cooed, rising from his crouching position. “Did you forget everything about me?”

Ten felt the tears starting to fall again. “Why are you calling me Alice? That’s not my name. My name is Ten,” they whimpered. “And … and your name’s not Lucas, it’s Yukhei. You’ve been, no you are, my boyfriend. You have been missing for nearly two years, but I never stopped looking for you.”

Ten hid their face in their hands again, sobs wrecking their body. This was madness, this was so fucked up. They had found the love of their life again, just to find out that he had gone completely nuts! How was this even possible? Why was this always happening to them?

Maybe they were just sleeping? Maybe they had bumped their head when they walked through the forest and this was just a nightmare and they would wake up soon? Ten hoped so because they weren’t sure how much of this madness they could take. Their heart was breaking all over again.

“My poor sweetheart,” Yukhei purred, prying the hands from Ten’s face, making them look up at him. “Stop crying, you know it makes your pretty eyes all puffy and we can’t have that, can we?” Lucas, no Yukhei, swiped away their tears. “Does it really matter who we are? Alice, Ten, Yukhei, Lucas … names mean nothing in the greater scheme of things,” he spoke softly. “What matters is that you are back with me, my darling sweetheart and that we can be together from now on until forever.” Yukhei bent down and pressed his lips against Ten’s forehead. “Do you wanna stay with me Al … Ten?”

Ten lifted their head and looked in the eyes they had known for so long. They had missed Yukhei so much and they had thought they would never be able to recover from losing him. And as crazy as his words sounded, and probably were, nothing had ever made more sense to Ten. Names could be changed, what mattered was the person and Yukhei was still the same.

“Yes,” Ten whispered. “I wanna stay with you, please.”

The smile that spread over Yukhei’s face was bright and showed his teeth. Even when they still felt shaken, Ten reciprocated it, their fingers wrapping around Yukhei’s wrist, tilting their head a bit aside.

“That’s my precious sweetheart,” Yukhei said while his hand moved from Ten’s face to the back of their head, long fingers carding through their hair, messing up their ponytail even further. “May I kiss you, babe?”

At the pet name, Ten’s stomach tightened in anticipation. They had never been able to say no to Yukhei when he had called them ‘babe’. And as it seemed not even two years apart had changed that.

“Please,” Ten answered and pressed themself up a bit so they were able to meet Yukhei halfway.

A shudder ran through Ten’s body when their lips met. Yukhei’s lips still felt so perfect against theirs and no matter whom they had kissed they hadn’t been able to replace Yukhei, to make them forget about him. Yukhei was and would always be Ten’s first big love.

Ten whined when Yukhei pressed his mouth hard against theirs, Ten’s free hand tightening in the smooth leather of Yukhei’s vest to find some support. Yukhei shed his coat before he was moving closer to the bed, placing one knee on it next to Ten’s thigh. Ten had to move back to make it possible for Yukhei to climb onto the mattress as well. The tiny rattling sound of the metal chain reminded them that they were still bound to the bed. Ten broke the kiss and looked up at Yukhei, then to the post, then back to their lover.

“Open the shackle, please,” Ten whispered, nosing along Yukhei’s cheek, up to his eyes where they placed a tiny kiss on the closed eyelid.

“I can’t,” Yukhei breathed and Ten stopped in their ministrations.

“Why not,” Ten demanded to know in a stern tone.

Yukhei nuzzled their face against Ten’s neck, pushing them back further onto the mattress. “He would know … and I can’t risk losing you again.”

Ten’s brows furrowed and he pushed Yukhei away. “What are you talking about? Who would know if you freed me? Why would you lose me again? I am here, I won’t go. I wanna stay with you!”

Yukhei moved forward and sealed their lips together once more, shutting Ten up efficiently for a moment. But that shady answer wouldn’t do. Not for them and so Ten pushed Yukhei away again.

“What are you talking about, Yukhei,” Ten wanted to know.

“The rabbit … and the King of Hearts,” Yukhei whispered and something resembling to fear crept into his eyes as he mentioned the name. “He’s always watching, controlling all of us who enter Wonderland. He would know when I’d let you free, babe. He would do bad things to you … to me … I can’t have that, Ten. I love you too much to lose you to him.” Ten’s breath hitched at Yukhei’s words and Yukhei wrapped his arms around Ten, holding them close to him, hiding his face against Ten’s chest. “I wish I could free you from those restraints but I can’t … it’s for our both safety. It’s the only way I can keep you here with me.”

Ten wrapped their arms around Yukhei’s head, cradling him carefully between them, their fingers gliding through his dark hair. “I will have to trust your word, Yukhei,” Ten said quietly. “I always have.”

Yukhei moved his head, resting his chin against Ten’s chest and looked up at them. “You can trust me Ten. You always could.”

That was true. Ten had always been able to trust the younger. He had never betrayed them, had never lied to Ten. Why should he do it now? Sure Yukhei acted a bit strange, but everyone changed in the span of two years. That was probably normal. Ten was sure they weren’t the same anymore. They had to mature, they had gone through so much heartache and heartbreak in a short span of time. It had made them harder.

They stayed like this for a bit, lying on the bed, cuddling, enjoying the closeness of each other. Yukhei's weight still felt right against Ten's body and Ten let themself fall a little deeper into the sensation of having their boyfriend back again. Yukhei simply lay there, letting Ten do whatever they wanted, humming under his breath when Ten found some spot Yukhei liked to be touched.

"Yukhei," Ten asked after a few moments and the other made an affirmative sound that he was listening. "Fuck me."

Lucas lifted his head, locking eyes with Ten, searching for something. He surged upwards when he had found it in Ten's eyes and sealed their lips in an open-mouthed, wet and dirty kiss. Their tongues tangled and Ten let out a loud moan when Yukhei’s hand ghosted over the black thigh highs Ten was wearing and slipped underneath their skirt. Yukhei was fumbling with Ten's panties for a second before he broke the kiss and hid his face against their neck.

"Oh my fucking god are you wearing lace panties?" When Ten nodded, Yukhei groaned. "Holy shit." Yukhei pulled back, sitting up on his knees and looked down at Ten. "I need to get you out of that dress, babe. Sit up."

Ten took the offered hand and let themself be pulled up into a sitting position. First Yukhei removed the black ribbon that had been holding Ten's hair together and it fanned out over their shoulders. Ten had been growing it out for some time now and it had reached a proper length to make the costumes work they wanted to wear.

"You really look like an innocent Alice. Like the one from the book, you liked so much," Yukhei stated. "With that pretty face of yours and the hair, the dress …" Yukhei pressed a quick kiss to Ten's lips. "But now let's see what you are wearing underneath it, hm?"

Yukhei flashed a Cheshire-cat-like grin at Ten, kissing down their jaw and neck, while he opened the bow of the white apron and removed it quickly. He made short work of the dress, unzipping it in the back before he moved it up over Ten's head.

"Shit Ten," Yukhei growled after he had revealed the lace bralette that went with the panties. Yukhei let the dress slip from his fingers to the floor. "You look amazing."

Ten gave him a bashful smile, glancing up at Yukhei from beneath their lashes, hands folded in their lap.

"Thank you, Yukhei. Am I pretty?"

Ten lifted their hand and put one finger against their lips, biting it softly. Yukhei let out another groan before he pounced on Ten, pressing them back into the pillows and kissing them senseless. Ten laughed into the kiss. That was familiar, that felt like home. Ten knew how Yukhei worked, how they could rile him up.

Ten started to undress Yukhei, first, they removed the cravat and threw it to the ground before Ten moved on to the vest and the shirt. They undressed Yukhei in a haste, trying to get rid of the unwanted fabric as fast as possible. It had been such a long time since they had felt Yukhei’s skin against their own. Since they had let anyone else touch them in general. Yukhei removed one of the bralette’s straps with tender fingers, kissing the skin underneath, biting into the skin and making Ten writhe beneath him.

“My pretty babe. Always knew you were the one for me. Always wanted you to stay by my side.” Yukhei wrapped his lips around Ten’s nipple and sucked, making them moan, their fingers clenching in the dark strands of Yukhei’s hair. “Now you’ll be mine forever.”

“Yes,” Ten breathed. “I’ll be with you forever.” They wrapped their hands around Yukhei’s face and pulled him back into another kiss. “Make love to me. Now, Yukhei. It’s been so long.”

Yukhei grinned into the kiss. “I like it when you beg, babe.” He kissed Ten’s cheek. “But I’ll be gracious tonight. Take it as my reunion gift for you.” The younger man sat back again and started to take off the leather pants he was wearing. “Would you turn around for me?”

Ten nodded and got onto their hands and knees. The second they had settled, Yukhei was draped over their back, moving their long hair aside and peppering their neck and shoulders with kisses. Ten moved their hand backwards, moving their fingers in Lucas’ hair and held him while they sucked on the juncture between neck and shoulder. That would probably leave a mark, but Ten couldn’t care any less because it felt so good.

“I wanna fuck you while you wear the lingerie, babe. That’s okay with you?”

“Yes … Yukhei please … please hurry!”

Yukhei moved down, licking, sucking, biting over Ten’s exposed skin, until he reached the hem of the black panty. Slowly he pulled it down, exposing Ten’s ass to the cool air and it made them shiver. Yukhei hummed in the back of his throat before he bit into the soft flesh, making Ten groan.

Ten didn’t know where the lube came from, but when Lucas slowly inched one finger in they were lost. It felt so good and as stupid as it sounded it felt like home. They knew this, this was what they had done quite often, what they had done the night before Yukhei had disappeared. Ten moved against Yukhei’s fingers, relaxed under their boyfriend’s attention, under Yukhei’s words.

“I missed you, Ten. More than I can say. I missed your kisses, your tiny body snuggled against mine, your hands massaging the kinks out of my shoulders. In all my life I never thought I would find a love like this and I only realised what I had when I had lost it. You are my soulmate. You are the most important person in my life. Now and always.”

Yukhei had already three fingers buried in Ten and they were moving with his thrusts, moaning whenever he brushed over their most sensitive spot.

“Stop talking, start fucking,” Ten threw over their shoulder and Yukhei chuckled against their ass.

“So demanding, babe.”

But Yukhei removed his fingers and only a few moments later Ten could feel the tip of Yukhei’s cock against their entrance. When he started to push in Ten threw back their head, moaning loudly, their fingers intertwining with Yukhei’s who had placed them next to Ten’s when he leaned forward. Ten clenched hard around them, not being used to that intrusion anymore and Yukhei wasn’t exactly small. But they would cherish it for as long as they could and they had always liked a little burn.

When Yukhei bottomed out he let his head drop against Ten’s shoulder, breathing hard.

“You feel so good, Ten. So tight around me.”

“I said you should stop talking and start fucking me. Or have you forgotten how to do that?”

“I still know what you like, babe,” Yukhei growled before he pulled his cock nearly out and slammed back into Ten.

“Yes,” Ten hissed, throwing their head back, resting it against Yukhei’s shoulder. “That’s it.”

Yukhei wrapped one arm around Ten’s chest and pulled their body against his, fingers still intertwined, while he fucked Ten deep in a steady rhythm. Ten let themself fall, enjoying it to have their Yukhei back. It was like riding a bicycle, they hadn’t unlearned how to have amazing and mindblowing sex.

While Ten sank deeper onto Yukhei’s cock, relaxing around him, going with his thrusts, Yukhei mouthed at their skin, licking at the sensitive spots behind their ear, or bitting Ten between their shoulder blades, leaving his marks all over their skin. Ten pulled the other hands to their side, wrapping Yukhei’s arm around their middle, leaning into him. This was safety, this was theirs forever. No one would ever have Yukhei. Ten would make sure of that.

When Ten was close, they moved Yukhei’s hand down, wrapped it around their cock and stroked it in the rhythm of Yukhei’s thrusts. It didn’t take long and Ten came with a broken moan, spilling their release over both their hands while Yukhei chased his own orgasm, fucking Ten through their own.

Yukhei lowered them down, rolling onto his side and pulling Ten with him, still holding them against his chest, nuzzling his nose against their neck. He was careful not to touch the lace, even when Ten knew that the panties were ruined and that they would have to throw them away. But for now, Ten was content. Lying in bed, wrapped in Yukhei’s strong arms. Ten could have stayed like this forever. They turned their head slightly, brushing their nose against Yukhei’s.

“I am glad, I followed that white rabbit,” Ten whispered against Yukhei’s cheek.

“I am glad too,” the younger answered before he yawned. “Let’s take a nap, okay?”

Ten hummed and shimmied closer to Yukhei. This was what they had always hoped for. Ten sighed before they closed their eyes, feeling Yukhei’s breath ghosting over the side of their neck and the expanding of his chest against Ten’s back. Something loosened in Ten’s chest at the feeling. Yukhei was real. Yukhei was theirs.

Ten startled awake when something jostled their leg and their eyes flew open. They must have fallen asleep, feeling safe in Yukhei’s arms, but now they were alone in bed, Yukhei’s warmth gone from behind him. Ten could hear the clicking sound of the lock and felt when someone removed the shackle from around their ankle very carefully. Slowly Ten pushed themself up and came face to face with the White Rabbit, with Baekhyun who looked back at them with startled, fearful red eyes.

“Wha …” Ten started but a hand over their mouth stopped them from speaking any further.

“Sshhh,” Baekhyun made, a finger over his lips, glancing behind him as if he expected someone would come into the room. “He shouldn’t hear us. You have to go now when you want to go back to your world, as long as you are still able to escape. I can show you the way when you want, but we have to act quickly.”

Fear started to rise in Ten. What … what was Baekhyun implying? Why would he help them when Yukhei had told them that he was the bad guy? That didn't make any sense.

"Why should I go? Why would you want me to go, Baekhyun? I love Yukhei… more than anything in the world."

“You’ve always been so deep in love with him,” Baekhyun sighed. “Trust me, Chittaphon, like you did once. I can get you back to Jongin and Taemin, to Taeyong and Mark and I can promise you one day you will find someone else who will love you even more than Yukhei did. But he isn’t Yukhei anymore … Wonderland changed him. Wonderland changed all of us.” Baekhyun moved from Ten’s side, collecting their clothes from the floor and brought them back to Ten. “Please, Chittaphon. Trust me one last time. You can still go. You have a chance ...”

Ten didn’t know what they wanted. What the right thing was to do. On one hand, they wanted to stay with Yukhei. They still loved him. But Ten could feel, no they knew, that Yukhei had changed, that he wasn’t the same person anymore they fell in love with.

And they loved their life back home. Their friends, their parents. Ten would miss them so much. They couldn't lose them too.

With teary eyes they nodded. “I trust you, hyung.”

Ten let Baekhyun help them redress. Baekhyun gave them a sad smile before he took Ten’s hand and led them out of the room. Ten didn’t watch where they were going, they were simply following their hyung. Through corridors and hidden passages, out of a castle, over fields, through the woods, hidden by darkness and the clouds that were covering the moon.

Ten was freezing again, shivering violently when Baehkyun stopped in front of another tree. He turned around to them, his hands cupping Ten’s cheek. Red eyes meeting brown ones.

“I promise you one day you will be happy again, Chittaphon. Tell Jongin and Taemin that I miss them and that I love them.” The white-haired man pressed a kiss to his temple before he pushed Ten to the opening. “Now go! Go and be free, Ten. Try to forget us.”

Ten stumbled into the tree and lost their footing immediately. But instead of falling downwards like last time, it felt like they were floating and it terrified them even more. Ten was crying once again, heavy sobs wrecking their body, they had the feeling that they weren’t able to breathe, that the sadness was overtaking their body once more. Ten felt like they were drowning in an ocean of despair. It felt like the first time when one of Yukhei’s coworkers had come to their shared flat, telling Ten that they had lost him, that they didn’t know where Yukhei was and what they should do. No one was able to infiltrate the cartel, it would be too suspicious right now, but they had little to no hope to find him alive. Ten had called Taemin after they left, not knowing what to do and had cried half of the night, wrapped up in Taemin’s arms and Jongin leaning against Taemin’s other side, holding Ten’s hand in his.

Ten had done the same for Jongin and Taemin after Baekhyun had vanished from earth. Had been there for them and tried to give them back some of the strength they had shared with Ten.

Ten’s body was ripped from the ground, strong warm arms wrapping around them and they felt like they were pulled out of the water, breaking the surface, being able to get some air in their lungs. A warm jacket was placed around Ten’s shoulders and someone was petting their hair softly.

“I found him!” the person, Mark, shouted through the night. He pulled Ten even closer against him. “Everything’s okay, Ten. I’ve got you. You are safe now. Nothing can harm you.”

Ten clenched their hands in Mark’s shirt, burying their face against his shoulder. It was like Ten could hear the maniac cackling of someone in the distance, the pull of Wonderland that wanted Ten back, Baekhyun's urgent voice: _'Run little Alice, run.'_

They would never be safe as long as they stayed in that forest.

“Home,” Ten gasped against Mark’s collarbone. “Get me home now Mark, please!”

“Yeah, of course,” Mark answered and slowly they stood up together as the others came running towards them. Jongin, Taemin, Taeyong.

When Mark wanted to let go, Ten clung to him and the younger man let him, bearing the pain of Ten's nails digging into his skin without saying a word. Jongin started to fret over Ten the second they saw them and Taemin shooed him away to give Ten some space before he started to lead them out of the forest back to their cars.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked tentatively, walking beside Ten and Mark. “What happened, Ten?”

“I don’t know …” Ten whispered, their fingers still digging into Mark’s arm. “I just wanna go home and get out of these clothes.” They turned to Mark. “Will you stay with me?”

The younger smiled. “Sure thing. Whatever you need, Ten.”

Ten nodded and loosened their grip on Mark a bit, but didn’t let go completely. When they reached the cars, Taemin stopped and took a good look at Ten. Whatever he saw made him shudder and he wrapped Ten into his arms. It didn’t take long before Jongin joined the two of them.

“Whenever you want to talk about it, you can call. And even when it is in the middle of the night, we are here for you, Ten-ah. Never hesitate to call me or Jongin, okay?”

Ten nodded and hugged Taemin back. “Thank you, hyung.”

“I am glad we found you before you froze to death. Now let Mark and Taeyong get you home, take a hot shower and do whatever you need to do to get some sleep. Mark’s probably ready to cuddle the shit out of you,” Jongin stated.

Ten leaned their head harder against Taemin’s shoulder before Ten started to retreat. “Thank you for searching for me.” Taemin was the first one to let go, but Jongin held him a little longer. “Taemin, Jongin … I … this might sound crazy … but whatever happened out there tonight … I … I met Baekhyun … it was possibly just a dream … but he said I should tell you that he misses you and that he loves both of you …” They both stared at Ten baffled and silent. “I am sorry,” Ten whispered before they moved out of Jongin’s arms and walked over to Mark and Taeyong. “Get me home, please.”

Mark held the door for Ten and waited for them to be seated before he climbed into the car, sitting next to Ten, holding their hand in his. Taeyong got in behind the wheel and drove them back to town, eyes on the road.

The car was extremely quiet, none of them able to say anything. Not wanting to say anything.

_“What matters is that you are back with me, my darling sweetheart, and that we can be together from now on until forever.”_

Ten shuddered when he remembered Lucas’ words. They still had the feeling that Wonderland was watching them, that it had followed Ten back and that it would haunt Ten forever.

“Will you stay with me?” Ten asked into the silence.

“Whatever you need to feel safe,” Mark answered without hesitation, squeezing Ten’s hand, and Taeyong added. “We will always be there for you. We will protect you, Ten.”

Ten wasn’t sure if they could protect them.

But Ten would be a fool if they wouldn’t let them try.


	2. Chapter 2

”My dear Master Rabbit, who are you missing the most? Your cute Jonginnie, with his bright laughter maybe? Or dear Taemin with his nice voice," the King of Hearts whispered into Baekhyun's ear. "Or shall we bring someone else to Wonderland? Cute little Alice for our dear Mad Hatter, maybe?" Minseok liked this name, it rolled off his tongue quite nicely. 

”I think little Minhyung would be a wonderful little kitty,” Jongdae, the King of Hearts’ spouse, whispered in his other ear.

"So many possibilities," Chanyeol mused, walking around the throne. His hand gliding over the backrest, watching Baekhyun with an evil grin. "So many fun games to play. But first, you'll have to endure your punishment little rabbit for betraying our beloved King like that. For letting little Alice escape. It drove poor Lucas completely insane! We had to send him to Yixing."

"Please …" Baekhyun begged. "Do with me whatever you want, but let them go!"

"You know the rules, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol drawled, walking past the King and crouched down before Baekhyun. "Whoever enters Wonderland belongs to us forever."

Jongdae sat down on the armrest of the throne, kissing Minseok's temple. "We will get Alice back, my King. And with them all of the others. I already sent out the other Knave's to fetch them for you."

"See, that's a good pet, Baekhyun." Minseok turned to Chanyeol. "Get him out of my sight."

While Chanyeol dragged him away, Baekhyun buried his face in his hands. "What have I done …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Exo members in their roles
> 
> Minseok - King of Hearts  
> Jongdae - Spouse to the King of Hearts
> 
> Chanyeol - Knave of Hearts  
> Sehun - Knave of Diamonds  
> Jungmyeon - Knave of Clubs  
> Kyungsoo - Knave of Spades
> 
> Yixing - The White King (also he's not nice in this version)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas’ look as Mad Hatter is inspired by Sebastian Stan’s [Jefferson](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/db/77/58db77d456f6daf2937d3d33f254e245.jpg) in OUAT


End file.
